paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
Quetz'l
He's the king of the dream plane and often appears in the form a snake made of flames, but he can take other forms if he chooses. He also has a group of followers in the d'zeron dream plane who appear as flaming snakes also know as Shae, given the nickname Quetz'l by Jonathan Landon. In D'zeron Shae and Quetz'l are beleived to be two seperate entities, Shae basically like a gardian angel, and QUetz'l basically a hostile and dangerous dream creature. new Quetz'l backstory inspired by Neil who insisted Quetz'l should be an Ancient who became Dream Bound Oct 9 2012: Quetz’l is a pseudo-resurrected prophet. Before the Ancients shore people and the Proto-Paragangians hill people separated into two separate cultural groups, Quetz’l was a man will have a different name--Shae-- during that time. He was a dreamer and could dream together with others, trying to use this capacity to unite the people to create understanding and empathy, but the people were fighting over control of the dream world. The Proto-Paragangians wanted control of it all to themselves, to use it for technological purposeswere already working on developing the beginnings of reverse drive technology at this point? and they believe they need to use the Dream Plane for this, and if it is being used for other things they can’t use it the way they need to. they have a person who is also inspired, but he;s autistic and non-communicative, and the leaders try to protect him politically. This is what they think they need to do to protect him. they believe his tech will make them immortal [in a sense it does overcome death they are building a tower to get to heaven, basically] so they needed to end Quetz’ls message so they can insist the dream plane be used for this reverese drive/ teleportation technology. . So they killed Quetz’l, covertly but publicly. lot like the story of Hell colony…at some point someone will point out these and make parables of them, so late prophet who will record these stories, as almost like scriptures. perhaps Matthias…or one of the later children of Jason, or someone several more generations in the future, or Anton or Perry in their old age, as the first leader of the New PAraganie will record this history as a continuation of the Paragan scriptures. He was given power by God to remain in the dream world, thus becoming the firstborn of the Ancient Dream Plane. He is a type of Christ and also a type of Satan. Quetz’l will show himself in his true form to Sen’tran, when Sen’tran comes to Terran 8 after abandoning Kaizen. He will torture him and Sen’tran will welcome the torture as just what he needs and deserves, after a time he will comfort Sen’tran, going to his true form, realizing torturing him at that point is pointless. Sen’tran and Quetz’l will make a pact that Sen’tran will help Quetz’l finally unite all his people and in return Quetz’l will help Sen’tran overcome the evil of Kaizen. So when he is burned to death, his body incinerated using the beginnings of Recycling/reverse drive technology, he rises from the flames as a flaming serpent, swearing he will torture them until they become again one people. will be a scourge, like the people of the Lamanites to unite them, that they may be a Zion people and be ready to receive the true lord, Jesus, who will come to them from the stars. I will need to correlate this with Human history because I will need to know where in to process of Proto-Paragangian Evolution Jesus visited them. the Spacers will have diligently erased the memory of Quetz’l. of the Ancients, even of Terran 8 but some very small clue of that past, a myth perhaps is preserved in the private memories of the Jenzar clan. It’s connected to the imparative to fix their past mistakes, and thus the troubles which occur with Kaizen bring this to the top of Sen’tran’s family memories which have been passed down to him as he passed his memories to Harris and Allissa added mar 2014 Shae/quetzal would also be able to exist in the paragangian dream planes, once he had in some way bonded with someone there. because the spacer dream planes eveolved from the dream planes he rules over. on unrelated and unconected planets, he cannot enter their dream plane until someone with a terran 8 connection enters that plane. so he doesn't rule over every dream world, only the ones which have in some way connected to his people. Earth in this time is very connected to Terran 8 because of Paragangia. he would not ahve connected to homeworld until they conencted to paragangia, so there he is an introduced mythical figure, not native. He would ahve dream bonds with Sen'tran Jonathan, ALexandreil jason Chathalen Tersh Rae and perhaps several others.most of the people he imitates for Jason would be people he knows well and has dream bonds with. there would be lues in this performance to the real relationship between Alexandreil and Lenn, but jason would not pick up on it until later, perhaps not until he shared the dream with somelone like Jonathan, or when things were reveils ant the reunion of ALexandreil and Lenn thus he would be able to enter their dreams whereever they were and carry messages from them. through this means, he and his snake minions unite the dream plane of homestation with the dream plane of Terran 8 by each of them taking a host amount the people of homestation, creating a bond with that person. this happens at jasons corination in one older version. in the current version it might need to wait to happen until after the death os Sen'tran. but QUetz'l is with JAson at his corination, and becomes the symbol of his dynasty. Creation history this character first appeared in the Nano Novel version as the creature who forces Harris to come to Kaar-Taal by holding Jason captive and torturing him on the dream plane. In 2012 I realized his form was probably derived consciously or subconsciously from the story in exodus in the old testament about the "fiery serpents" and Moses built a bronze serpent representing Christ, and those who looked at it would live. I have no memory of making this connection before though. It might have been unconscious like the naming of Jason Scott-Harris based on the name "Orson Scott Card " of Harris based on Harrison Ford the character has evolved, being at first a self serving evil dreamworld creature, just playing with Jason for entertainment, to being a powerful ruler of the dream plane existing out side of time and space throughout the universe in all the dream planes, working together with Sent'ran to set right the past mistakes of the Paragangian people so they can finally return to their planet of origin, which they destroyed. Harris becomes a physical host to Quetz'l bringing him to HomeStation , in order to create a dream plane on the station so the dreaming cultures of Paragangia can be restored. When Jason is initiated a Paragan , He becomes the host body to Quetz'l, having finally forgiven him for his torture n there first meeting. Thus the Dynasty Mark Jason and Harris Receive as Paragan is a flaming snake in the form of an infinity sign. It signifies the "Dynasty of Dreams " which is the title of the second series within the Destiny of dreams series series is broken down into several shorter series In OCt 2012 the backstory of a former human life, and a prophetic Identity, was added. THe person who appears in Allissa's fire could then be Shae representing Christ rather than christ which more easily rings true. and he needs the fire as a vector to enter the cave of silence because the dream world cannot enter there. the fire represents his connection to the physical world. Thus the campfire Jason and Harris have could also evoke Quetz'l Category:Characters Category:Dream Plane Category:Proto-Paragangians